1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device for scanning still images in television, of the type comprising an oscillating mirror and a linear sensor with photosensitive elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known optical scanning devices of this type, the oscillating mirror forms part of an optical system which, starting from a still image placed in an object plane, forms and displaces an image of the still image in an image plane in which the linear sensor is located, thus permitting line-by-line scanning by means of the sensor. In order to carry out a scan in the three primary colors, a filter-carrier disk is provided so that three filters corresponding to the three scans to be performed can be inserted successively between the still image to be scanned and the sensor.
In these known devices, the diffusion of the optical system is such that the image formed in the image plane exhibits detachment of dark areas adjacent to bright areas, for example along the contours of illuminated objects.